Yuri
, Uris |fullname =Yuri Leclerc |jap_fullname = , Uris Leclerc |alias = Underground Lord |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |age =20 (Pre-Timeskip) 25 (Post-Timeskip) |relatives =Aubin (Ancestor) Count Rowe (Adoptive Father) Unnamed Mother |nationality =Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery Abyss |home =Rowe |faction(s) =Ashen Wolves |occupation(s)=Student at the Officers Academy House Leader of the Ashen Wolves |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Chapter 1: The Fourth House (Cindered Shadows) |firstjoined =Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery (White Clouds) Chapter 2: What Lies Beneath (Cindered Shadows) |firstfought =Chapter 1: The Fourth House (Cindered Shadows) |class =Commoner (White Clouds) Trickster (Cindered Shadows) |voiceby =Alejandro Saab |jap_voiceby =Junya Enoki |birthday = August 12th |fod_birth =12th of the Verdant Rain Moon; Imperial Year 1160}} Yuri is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is the leader of the Ashen Wolves, and lives under the Officers Academy in an underground society, which is called Abyss. He's also currently the only known bearer of the Crest of Aubin. Yuri is a main character in the side story Cindered Shadows. Profile Yuri is the leader of the Ashen Wolves. He was a student of the Officers Academy, but was expelled due to circumstances, and moved to live in the Abyss. Underneath his crude speech, it can be vaguely seen that he holds a strong desire to protect the residents of Abyss. Early Life He was born in the year 1160, in a poor town in Western Faerghus. His mother was a prostitute, and the identity of his father is unknown. At some point during his childhood, his family hosted and nursed an elderly man back to health. As a token of gratitude, he taught him how to read and write, the memory of which he kept within a notebook. Some time later, he fell deathly ill to a plague which wiped almost his entire town, but was saved and healed by the same elderly man, who passed away some time later due to natural causes. This chain of events inspired him to obtain his compassionate resolve. In the year 1174, he is noticed by Count Rowe and taken as an adoptive son, where he took the name Yuri. It is revealed through his supports with Byleth that it was the name he was given when he was adopted by Count Rowe. Though he still kept his true name, he hid it out of necessity. Although he tells Byleth his true name in their S-support, it is never revealed to the player. In 1178, he was enrolled in Garreg Mach's Officers Academy but was expelled due to a scandal. When he and other knights were tasked with killing people from a gang, Yuri recognized them as old friends from before, and killed his fellow knights. Due to the scandal, Yuri was slated for execution but Aelfric had him pardoned and then he was sent to Abyss. In actuality, Archbishop Rhea tasked Yuri with keeping an eye on Aelfric, due to his recent suspicious behavior. Yuri was hired as an assassin by an unknown sponsor to kill Count Varley's young daughter, Bernadetta, as she possessed the Crest of Indech. He infiltrated House Varley by taking on a job as an assistant gardener. Believing that he could only accomplish the job by obtaining her trust, he befriended her. Bernadetta considered him to be her first friend and they played around the gardens, and he considered her to be the first one he had to babysit frequently. Once enough trust had been formed, Yuri snuck into her room to kill her, but could not bring himself to do so, which he claimed was his biggest mistake at the time. This brief moment of hesitation allowed for Count Varley to burst in and catch him in the act, where he had his men severely beat him up, though he survived. Bernadetta was not informed of the assassination attempt, mistakenly believing that she was responsible for his death. Yuri survived however, and returned to Abyss. Academy Phase Cindered Shadows First appearing in Chapter 1, Yuri and the other Abyssians have been dealing with an unusual amount of surface contact, all of whom have been aggressive. He is seen planning with Balthus when Byleth and their students discover a hole in the surface leading into the Abyss. They encounter an Abyssian, who flees to Yuri and informs him of their presence. Yuri believes that they do not intend to attack with their meager numbers, but decides to meet them as they are not knights, but are still working with the Church. Upon meeting them, the Abyssians challenge the arrivals, but are promptly defeated. Balthus and the others inform the group of their peoples' plight, and Byleth agrees to help them. They are able to drive the invading mercenaries out, thanks to a trap set up by Yuri to lure all of the mercenaries to them. When Aelfric was captured after retrieving the Chalice, Yuri accompanied the others to rescue him. Once Aelfric was rescued however, he revealed his true motives, and Yuri also appeared to have sided with him. Yuri is teleported away along with the other members of the Ashen Wolves, but tells Byleth to save him and the others. Returning to the Abyss, Yuri reveals his true colors to Aelfric, though he is subsequently bound with his fellow members into a blood vortice. He and the others survived, thanks to Byleth's timely arrival as he had warned them beforehand. He later assists in taking down Aelfric, who turned into an Umbral Beast after an improper ritual. In Yuri and Constance's shared Paralogue, A Cursed Relic, the two learn of a Relic that Duke Gerth is taking care of. They decide to seek an audience with him, but when they arrive, they find him being attacked by thieves. Duke Gerth takes care of one of the thieves, only for him to transform into a Demonic Beast, surprising Yuri. More thieves turn into Demonic Beasts, but all are put down, and the enemy commander is routed. Following the battle, Duke Gerth decides to hand the relic, the Fetters of Dromi, to them. Yuri realized that he was the only one compatible with the Hero's Relic, and promised Byleth to use it properly. War Phase Personality Yuri is described as being of crass speech but extremely devoted to the protection of Abyssians, even when it is not easy to tell. Upon Yuri's introduction, it is clear that Yuri is sharp-tongued and reserved, dryly teasing his fellow classmates. However, he is also shown to be kind under his rough exterior, and he cares deeply for the safety of those who live in Abyss, due to his upbringing in which he barely survived a plague that killed numerous villagers, thanks to the assistance of an elderly man his family had taken care of. Like Claude, Yuri is an extremely skilled tactician and his personality can catch others off-guard. Yuri always ensures that his tactics will always work as he desires, even if it means he has to temporarily betray his allies without making them aware of his plans, and as such, he will often execute them alone, although he does appreciate assistance if offered. Being the boss of a gang of Abyssians, Yuri is also good at keeping secrets, although he will disclose them to those he has complete trust in. He is quite flirtatious with Byleth at times, though it can difficult to tell whether it is genuine or not. In-Game Base Stats Stats as an Enemy A Skirmish in Abyss |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |Str = 25 |Mag = 15 |Dex = 24 |Spd = 37 |Lck = 24 |Def = 19 |Res = 20 |Chrm = 21 }} Growth Rates |30% |40% |35% |40% |65% |45% |30% |35% |50% |} Maximum Stats |64 |59 |55 |79 |81 |77 |48 |46 |71 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Cutting Gale |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | Sagittae | Silence |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | Excalibur | Aura |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Yuri serves as an extremely fast, versatile character in both physical and magical capability. He has the highest Speed growth rate in the game, coupled with good Charm and Luck, as well as reasonable Strength and Dexterity growths. All of his other growths are average or below-average, especially his Health growth, making him fragile if he doesn't dodge an attack. His personal skill, Honorable Spirit, makes him ideal as a lone wolf character who can go off on his own and still fight ably. The one thing that holds him back are his weaknesses in Lance, Axe, Riding and Flying, which can hinder him in acquiring many different classes. Yuri's spell list is solid, having access to Silence, Aura, and Excalibur, though his average-at-best Magic growth rate means he won't compete directly with dedicated mages. Additionally, his lack of access to Gremory does mean he'll have to be conservative with his limited spell charges. Nevertheless, his wide array of spells helps a great deal in letting him adapt to many different situations, especially when classed as a Trickster. There are a large number of skills that Yuri should look to acquire, regardless of which class he ends up as by the end-game. In nearly any run, Thief is valuable to acquire for Steal, which he can easily use with his Speed. His budding talent in Bows means Archer can be acquired easily for Hit +20, giving him more accuracy if needed. Mage can give him Fiendish Blow to augment his magic damage, while Priest can give him Miracle to take advantage of his good Luck stat. Despite his skill weaknesses, Brigand is a good choice to acquire Death Blow, while Cavalier can give him Desperation to take advantage of his exceptional Speed, although both classes will require diligent training. Mortal Savant is a potential late-game class for Yuri, but it should not be used for leveling purposes due to the Speed growth penalty. Unfortunately, his weakness in Flying and Axes make Wyvern Rider and Wyvern Lord difficult to acquire, and thus make it hard for him to get Alert Stance+. Yuri's best class, however, is as a Trickster, especially when equipped with the Fetters of Dromi relic. The relic gives him +1 Movement, Canto, Aegis, and Pavise when he equips it. Coupled with the Trickster's unique Combat Art, Foul Play, this allows him to warp an ally to safety, and then escape from sticky situations via the Canto effect. Even if he cannot get away from danger after swapping with an ally, the Aegis and Pavise effects will do a great deal in keeping him alive thanks to his good Dexterity. Overall, Yuri is one of the most potent characters in the game, potentially bordering on being overpowered. His unrivaled speed makes him exceptional at dodging attacks and landing double hits, his good Luck and Dexterity mean critical hits are relatively easy for him, while his versatility and utility are hard to match. He truly comes across as a jack-of-all-trades, master-of-all, with his only shortcoming being durability. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male and female Byleth) *Bernadetta *Dorothea *Ingrid *Balthus *Constance *Hapi Quotes Three Houses :Yuri/Quotes Possible Endings Yuri - Underground Lord : "After Fódlan healed from the war, Yuri's organization spend the next few decades cultivating and controlling illicit markets. Not coincidentally, wherever Yuri's underground business thrived, so did orphanages or almshouses. For the awe and respect of his generosity earn him among the downtrodden, Yuri came to be known as the the "Underground Lord."" Yuri and Byleth (Crimson Flower) : "No sooner than the modest wedding ceremony between Byleth and Yuri over than the battle of those who slither in the dark began in earnest. Through the bloody and brutal fight, the couple became known for their constant determination the save every possible life, leaving none behind. The battle marks the last mention of them on official sources, but stories abound of the order they brought to the underworld upon their triumphant return." Yuri and Male Byleth (Azure Moon) : "As the new Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth worked tirelessly to reform and rebuild in the aftermath of a devastating war. Constantly at his side during that time was his husband, Yuri, who's policy proposals led, time and again, to better education and opportunities for the less fortunate. After working to ensure a bright and properitus future for Fódlan, the couple stepped back from the public eye vanished from official record. Curiously, informal notes and letters from friends suggested that the pair was extraordinary long-lived and their youth was untouched by the passage of time." Yuri and Male Byleth (Verdant Wind/Silver Snow) : "As the new leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth worked tirelessly to reform and rebuild in the aftermath of a devastating war. Constantly at his side during that time was his husband, Yuri, who's policy proposals led , time and again, to better education and opportunities for the less fortunate. After working to ensure a bright and properitus future for Fódlan, the couple stepped back from the public eye vanished from official record. Curiously, informal notes and letters from friend suggested that the pair was extraordinary long-lived and their youth was untouched by the passage of time." Yuri and Female Byleth (Azure Moon) : "As the new Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth worked tirelessly to reform and rebuild in the aftermath of a devastating war. Constantly at her side during that time was her husband, Yuri, whose policy proposals led, time and again, to better education and opportunities for the less fortunate—a legacy that was later taken up by the couple's children. A trove of their love letters, uncovered many years later, revealed that she called him by an entirely different name in private. Scholars have never learned why." Yuri and Female Byleth (Verdant Wind/Silver Snow) : "As the new leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth worked tirelessly to reform and rebuild in the aftermath of a devastating war. Constantly at her side during that time was her husband, Yuri, who's policy proposals led , time and again, to better education and opportunities for the less fortunate, a legacy that was later taken up by the couple's children. A trove of love letters, uncovered many years later, revealed him she called him by an entirely different name in private. Scholars never learned why." Yuri and Bernadetta : "Bernadetta’s struggle with anxiety made it difficult for her to take over as the head of House Varley. She became so overwhelmed that when Yuri chanced to visit her domain, she literally grabbed hold of his arm and refused to let go. Baffling as it was for Yuri at the time, this peculiar state of affairs eventually led to marriage. The commonfolk were initially perplexed, but over the years they became grateful for Count Varley’s surprising husband. His presence kept her calm and allowed her to deal with her people more frequently and easily. As a result, her talent for governance blossomed and her rule was widely celebrated." Yuri and Dorothea : "A new opera company was born of the postwar rebuilding period. This troupe, headed up by a former songstress, was comprised of hand-picked talent from all walks of life. Though it began humbly, over the years it grew to rival even the Mittelfrank Opera Company in its greatness. The most popular production in its repertoire was a tale of a disillusioned songstress making a comeback with the help of her ambitious lover. Through that story, the names of Yuri and Dorothea live on to this very day." Yuri and Ingrid : "Yuri disappeared into the underworld of the western Kingdom and faded away into obscurity. The only account of him after that comes from a Kingdom knight’s journal, uncovered many decades later, which tells of Yuri’s efforts to win the king’s support for an orphanage and medical clinic to be built in the slums of the castle town. It is believed that the journal belonged to Ingrid, who had declined to rule House Galatea in order to serve House Blaiddyd as a knight. According to a local rumor, Ingrid eventually retired from knighthood to become the owner of an inn. There, it is said she and the man she wrote about cooked dishes loved by rich and poor alike." Yuri and Balthus : "After the war, Yuri returned to the underworld. Some time after assuming control of the illicit markets, he happened upon Balthus, who had become so down on his luck that he had collapsed in an alley. Yuri helped Balthus back to his feet and offered him work as a bodyguard. While Balthus first accepted just to get by, he came to enjoy the lifestyle so much that he remained at Yuri's side for the rest of his days. The underworld kingpin and the Indomitable King of Grappling made such an impression on the world that their names were feared for centuries." Yuri and Constance : "After the war, Constance devoted herself to her magical research. Her unorthodox methods allowed her to make great strides, which earned her acclaim and eventually enabled her to restore her noble house. Afterward, almost as if to spite her detractors, she married Yuri. The pair made a happy, if unconventional, couple, as the husband frequently ventured away for months on end. In the long years of their marriage, however, Constance laughed off any concerns as she known to say Yuri always knew to find his way home. Many decades later, he passed away in bed alongside his beloved wife." Yuri and Hapi : "Yuri accompanied Hapi to the village where she was born. The surprise nature of the visit, combined with a local custom of massive celebrations for family reunions, made things awkward at first. The party did not get started until nightfall, but Hapi was able to reunite with her parents, and under that starry sky, lasting bonds were forged. In fact, it is said that Yuri, a complete stranger, made such an impression that the welcome party lasted for seven days and nights before he was finally permitted to leave. Years later, they returned for another visit-this time as a couple. The village turned out en masse for the wedding, held under those same stars." Non-Canon Appearances Etymology The name Yuri exists in many languages with differing origins. In Russian and Ukrainian, it is the form of George. In Hebrew, Yuri or Uri means "the light of God". In Japanese, it can mean "lily" (百合) or "permanence" (悠) (yū) and "village" (里) (ri). Trivia * Talking to Yuri in the Abyss in “Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion” will reveal that when he was originally enrolled into the Officers Academy, he was a member of the Blue Lions class. * Yuri is one of the characters who can have S-Supports with both Male and Female Byleth. The others are Edelgard, Rhea, Dorothea, Mercedes, Jeritza, Sothis, Linhardt, Alois (platonic), Gilbert (platonic as well). ** He is the second house leader to be able to do so besides Edelgard. Gallery Ashen Wolves Painting.jpg|Official artwork of Yuri and the other Ashen Wolves. Yuri SRank m!Byleth.png|CG artwork of Yuri at S support with male Byleth. Yuri SRank f!Byleth.png|CG artwork of Yuri at S support with female Byleth. Yuri Portrait.png|Yuri's portrait in Three Houses. Yuri Portrait 5 Years.png|Yuri's portrait after the time skip. Yuri_commoner.jpg|Yuri's battle model as a Commoner. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters